


Wedding Vows

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Future AU [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Marriage, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agreed that they would write their own vows for the wedding. But finding the right words is much harder than Kon had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abby (colours07)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abby+%28colours07%29).



_“_ I prayed for you before I ever met you. You’re the answer to every prayer I have ever prayed. You are the only one for me, and from this day forth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you. I love you, and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.” Kon stared at the webpage for a moment, making a face as he contemplated the words before shaking his head slightly and closing the tab.

 

Clearly it had been the worst idea to leave writing his wedding vows to the day before his wedding. But in his defense, he had tried a few times before. Just that everything came out campy and cheesy and he wound up laughing more than actually getting anything done.

 

So here he was, roughly 24 hours away from the biggest day in his life, completely without any wedding vows at hand and frantically browsing through websites for inspiration. Or something that he could copy and or change to suit his urgent needs. ‘ _Eskimo love song_?’ he eyed the link with confusion. ‘ _Maybe not…’_

_  
_

Kon groaned as he eyed all the open tabs in the browser window. At this rate he wasn’t going to find _anything_ particularly relevant. He moodily went through the tabs, closing them after quickly glancing over the contents. _‘Nope…nope…Guh what the hell NO!…No…Huh…_ ’

 

The meta leaned in closer to the screen, a thoughtful look on his face as he went over the words ‘6 easy steps to writing your own wedding vows’. He scrolled down the article, eyes darting over the words in search of something that would help.

 

 _‘Answer some simple questions. What is the single greatest thing about the person you are going to marry?’_ Kon pursed his lips and wondered if ‘everything’ constituted as an appropriate answer. With a small head shake, he read the second question.

 

 _‘When did you know that you were in love/ know that this person was the one you wanted to marry?’_ Kon wondered when exactly had he realized that. It was more of a slow realization than any sudden epiphany really… _‘What does marriage mean to you?’_ Well wasn’t that a question which had a long answer…

 

_‘Why do you want to be a married person? What will change about your relationship once you are married? What will stay the same? What is your most favorite memory of your partner? When you were little, did you dream of your wedding day or your future spouse? How does that vision match up (or not) with your sweetheart?’_

_  
_

And now his head hurt. Kon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

 

He dragged his hand down to cover his mouth as he stared at the list of questions. Highly appropriate questions which had answers that he couldn’t put down in words or had extremely long winded answers. Kon eyed the other open tabs. The small time display in the corner of the screen. Back at the question. And sighed before opening up a blank document where he copied the questions.

 

He stared at the first question, fingers hovering over the keyboard as he thought of how to start.

 

_*Several hours later*_

_  
_

Kon raised his arms over his head, grunting slightly as he stretched slightly to each side before lowering his arms. He looked at the open document in front of him and then wondered if he should get a snack before starting to sift through his word vomit. He had just gotten out of his seat when he heard a quick rapping on the front door.

 

“Coming!” Kon hollered as he quickly saved the document before heading towards the front door. The meta frowned as the knocking persisted - in fact, did it just get faster? He peered through the peephole before grinning. He quickly unlocked the door and found himself face to face with a highly impatient speedster.

 

“That took for-freaking-EVER Kon!” Bart whined at his best friend. “Sorry about that. What you doing here anyways?” Bright eyes went brighter as Bart grabbed Kon’s arm, “Are you doing anything important right now?”

 

Kon looked back in the general direction of his laptop, “uuuuh wel-“

 

“GREAT!” Bart tugged Kon out of the door before zipping inside the apartment and back out in a second. He locked the door, placed them in Kon’s hands before grabbing him, “It’s your last night of being single (“I’ve been with Tim for over 4 years now Bart.”) and that means that you gotta have a bachelor party!”

 

“Wait. WHAT?” was all Kon managed to get out before he was dragged off to his bachelors party.

 

_*Some more hours later*_

_  
_

_NEVER_ had Kon been more happy of his Kryptonian genes than he was at this moment. Because GOD there had been A LOT of booze at that party. He did not want to imagine how bad of a hangover some of his friends were going to have in the morning.

 

While Kon waited for the laptop to boot up, he checked the wall clock. _‘I’ve got two hours tops to get these vows done. Man I hope there arn’t any more distractions.’_ He had barely finished the thought when his cellphone began to ring. Kon recognized the ringtone immediately and quickly scooped the device up, picking up the call without checking the screen.

 

“Hey Tim.”

 

“Hey Conner.” Warmth began to slowly grow in his chest as his soon-to-be-husband’s low voice came through. “How was the party?”

 

Kon leaned back on the chair, carefully balancing on the hind legs as he replied, “It was nice. Lot of fun. But I think they robbed a liquor store or something because dude, I have never seen that much alcohol in one place.”

 

“No strippers then?” Tim sounded clearly amused and Kon couldn’t help but smile slightly. “I’ll just quote what Bart said. ‘It isn’t a bachelor party until there’s a stripper involved.’ and you won’t believe this but he hired a girl AND some ex-Chippendale’s dancer. He said he wanted to ‘cater to both tastes’ or something.”

 

Tim’s low snort of amusement made his smile grow, “Well that was thoughtful of him.” There was a moments pause before Tim spoke again, in a softer tone, “How are you though?”

 

His smile gentled as he tipped a bit farther back, “Honestly? I’m excited…and nervous. And happy. I just can’t wait for tomorrow.” He chuckled slightly, “Or today if you wanna be technical about it.”

 

“I know the feeling.” was Tim’s simple reply. “Its weird but…Its almost feels like this is a dream. And I keep waiting to wake up. I just…can’t believe this is happening.”

 

“You’d better believe it Wonder Boy. Because from tomorrow you are going to be Tim Kent.” He paused his rocking suddenly. “Wait. _Are_ you planning to change your name? Or should I? Or should we both keep our names? Then again you could just add Kent at the end but your name is already long enough.”

 

“Tim Drake Wayne Kent _is_ beyond overkill. You _could_ be Conner Drake _.”_ And then his tone became teasing _,_ “Or would you prefer Kon Drake-Wayne?” Kon groaned as he brought his hand up to cover his eyes, “You _still_ remember that?! That was _years_ ago!”

 

“I haven’t forgotten anything about you Kon.” The husky, earnest way in which Tim said that warmed the Kryptonian. He wished deeply that Tim was there with him so he could hold him. Instead, the best he could do was huskily reply, “I love you Tim. So damn much.”

 

“I love you too.” There was a sigh on the other end of the line. “I should get going though.” Tim said regretfully. “There’s still some stuff that I need to double check before going to bed.”

 

“Yeah I need to go over the vows again too.” Kon eyed the paragraphs of words in front of him and wanted to sigh in despair. He was _this_ close to just copying some vows off a website - cheese and campyness be damned to Hell. “Don’t stay up too late worrying though.”

 

A huff came through the line, “I would never!”

 

Kon snorted in disbelief, “You so would.”

 

There was a faint, identifiable sound from the background. “I think I just heard Dick crash into something.” Kon could almost see the frown on Tim’s face and grinned, “I gotta go see what broke. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Kon brought his phone up in front of his face, watching the display as it displayed ‘call ended’ and went back to the home screen. He sighed, turned it on silent mode and began his task. Maybe he’d be struck by inspiration or something…

 

 _‘PLEASE let me get some inspiration!’_ begged to whatever higher-power out there as he began to go through his words.

 

—

 

“I’m completely _fucked_.” He moaned into his hands as Bart scanned the paper in his hand.

 

“So lemme get this straight. You left writing the wedding vows till the last minute and you tried to last night but you couldn’t think of anything and went online for help and found some questions that would help you write your own vows and you came up with answers but couldn’t make up the vows themselves?”

 

“…Yes.” Kon stood up and began to nervously pace inside the small waiting room. He felt positively antsy. Almost like someone had injected sex pollen into his system (minus the all the urge to jump someone). He felt nervous, tense, worried, confused in an endlessly looping cycle which was making his stomach roil uncomfortably.

 

“I don’t see what the problem is here.” Kon turned around to stare incredulously at Bart. “I’m sorry?”

 

Bart shrugged and quickly folded the paper up into an origami crane, “I don’t see what the problem is. You already have the answer so all you gotta do is say it out loud.” He zipped over beside Kon, stuck the crane into his pocket and added as an afterthought, “Duh, Superdork.”

 

“But….” Kon pulled the crane out of his pocket, slowly unfolding it to stare at the list in front of him (Tim had wound up rubbing off him in many ways). “Would that really…I dunno…work?”

 

“Isn’t that the point of personalized vows? I mean, they don’t have to be like poetry or whatever. They just have to be from the heart.” There was a rap on the door and a voice calling out, “Show time guys.”

 

Kon suddenly felt as though he had a Kryptonite ball and chain attached to his feet. His throat felt constricted, he could feel a cold sweat breaking out all over his body and breathing was suddenly becoming an issue.

 

Bart was happily disregarding all signs of the groom’s nervousness as he began to push Kon out the door. “Can’t keep Tim waiting now! And trust me, just speak from the heart and you’ll be great. Besides.” His grin was wide and mischievous, “You never were great at planning things ahead of time. Just trust me man.”

 

“Oh God I hope you’re right.” Kon moaned as he felt the tips of his fingertips grow cold. Again he started to pray to a higher power that Tim wouldn’t refuse to marry him when he became tongue tied during the vows.

 

—

 

Kon had to use every last bit of his will power to keep from nervously fidgeting as he waited for his signal.

 

“You need to stop fretting Conner.”

 

Kon smiled nervously down at the old lady as she gently patted his arm, “I’m sorry Ma. I’m just..so damn nervous.”

 

“Language Conner Kent.” Pa Kent scolded him gently from the other side, “And whats there’s to be nervous about?” Conner hoped that he looked more nervous than guilty when he replied, “Nothing. I guess…Maybe I’m just getting cold feet?”

 

Martha clicked her tongue in sympathetic concern before slipping her arm through Kon’s. “Don’t be nervous Conner. You love Tim right?” Kon couldn’t help but smile slightly, “Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t Ma.”

 

“And he loves you too. And its nothing but family and close friends out there around the corner.” She patted his arm again with her small hand. “So just take a deep breath and wipe that look off your face. You look more nervous than a sheep on shearing day.”

 

“Actually I think the sheep look less nervous than this one right here.” Pa joked.

 

Kon took a few deep breathes and prayed for the best as the music started.

 

 _‘Oh boy. God…please don’t let me screw up_.’

 

He placed a hand over Ma’s, “Ready Ma?”

 

“As we’ll ever be.” Pa replied as he placed a hand on Kon’s arm.

 

With a faint smile, the old lady gently raised her free hand to pat Kon’s cheek. “We’re very proud of you Conner.”

 

Crap, he told himself that he wouldn’t cry. Kon frantically blinked tears back as he gave Ma a watery smile. “Thanks Ma.”

 

—

 

_‘I love you, I’ll love you forever and ages to come? Oh God no.’_

_  
_

It was a very small gathering at Wayne Manor. Only family and their closest friends. The head count was under 50 and Vicki Vale had not been invited (or informed for that matter. Then again, she had been sent out of the country on the pretext of covering a _very important_ report) nor any other snooping reporters.

 

_‘I knew from the moment we met that this day would come…though I didn’t actually…’_

_  
_

The weather was perfect, everything was going according to plan and Kon was frantically trying to piece together his vows inside his head as he slowly walked up to the alter with his ‘grandparents’. His mind seemed to have taken a temporary vacation because he just couldn’t piece together a complete sentence.

 

_‘You’ve been my greatest friend ever since you knocked me out with that Kryptonian ring of yours which kinda hurt? Ugh no way in hell.’_

_  
_

On auto pilot, he leaned down to plant a kiss on Ma’s cheek and then shake Pa’s hand as they arrived at the altar. He looked up at Clark, who was officiating the ceremony, and gave him a small nod and smile. He grinned slightly as Bart gave him a cheeky wink and walked up to stand beside him, hands crossed in front of him.

 

_‘Would that I compare thee to a summer ros- oh this is useless.’_

_  
_

With a small sigh of despair, Kon’s shoulder slumped slightly as he resigned himself to completely screwing up the entire ceremony on account of his lack of proper planning.

 

 _‘Just hope I don’t sound_ too _stupid.’_

_  
_

As the music changed, he found himself automatically pulling himself straighter. Nervousness and anticipation warring inside him as he waited to catch sight of Tim. As he laid eyes on the man, both feelings evaporated and left him with the greatest sense of surety and happiness.

 

Kon could only hold his breath as he watched Tim walk up the aisle. The man looked impeccable as always as he walked down the aisle with Bruce on one arm. But the happiness in his eyes made him seem more handsome than ever.

 

He could only mirror the smile on Tim’s face – small but genuinely happy- as he came to stand before him. He held a hand out, beaming as Tim took hold and gently squeezed Kon’s fingers. He just couldn’t look away from Tim’s eyes and tried to ingrain in his memory the way they positively gleamed with joy.

 

Clark cleared his throat before beginning.

 

“Dearly beloved. We friends and family have gathered here today to share with Tim and Conner the most important day of their lives. Today they are going to take the most important step that any person could make. To come together in a union based upon years of friendship, mutual respect and love. The vows that you both shall speak on this day will bind you as one for eternity, in front of all these witnesses. Conner…”

 

Kon took a deep breath, both hands tightening around Tim’s as he swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. His voice slightly shaky and low as he began.

 

“Tim. No words can do justice to how I feel about you. You’ve been my best friend for years and you’ve always had my back, through good times and bad.” His smile became as shaky as his voice as he continued, “You’ve shown me what love really is and what happiness really is.”

 

He could hear a few sniffs from the audience and found himself having to hold tears back as well. Hoarse but steady, he spoke on. “And I’m gonna spend the rest of our life trying my best to keep you happy and safe. I want to go through everything life has to offer with you by my side. I love you Tim Drake and I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you that I do.”

 

He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed Tim’s fingers, making sure to keep his eyes on Tim. Clark was positively glowing with quiet joy and Dick was discreetly shooing Damian and his offered handkerchief away. Stephanie however quietly accepted the handkerchief Cassandra offered her and dabbed away the moisture in her eyes.

 

Tim adjusted his grip on Kon’s larger hands, glancing down at them briefly before looking back up. His gaze was determined and strong, much like his voice as he clearly spoke, “I pledge my life and love to you, Conner Kent, my life partner. From this day forward, I promise to love, respect and honor you. I’ll always be there for you and stand by your side through good times and bad. You will be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my best friend.”

 

Kon wondered if it was possible for his heart to swell so much in feeling that it would burst because that’s how he felt at that point. And he was suddenly very glad that he had already spoke his vows because he was beyond words now. He could only give a sincere, trembling smile to the man in front of him as Clark gave a small nod to Dick. He took a step forward as he took out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal two [simple silver bands with four, rectangular shaped ruby stones embedded in the center](https://marketplace.secondlife.com/p/Mens-Ring-Valiant-Four-Stone-in-PlatinumRuby/267434).

 

It felt as though Time was suddenly standing still as he reached out to take one of the rings and he slowly slid it on Tim’s ring finger. And when Tim slid the matching ring onto his finger, Kon felt a sudden, hot surge of surreal joy which took his breath away and made him feel like he was floating. He could barely make out Clark’s words but they were hardly important. Everyone knew what came after the rings.

 

Tim’s left hand rose up, cupping his cheek as they leaned in for a tender kiss. It was a quick press of lips against lips but it made Kon giddy and lightheaded. Kon pressed their foreheads together, hands resting on Tim’s waist as he whispered, “You’re my Robin. Always will be.”

 

“And you’ll always be my clone boy.” was the soft reply before Tim closed the small gap for another, deeper kiss. Kon smiled slightly before dipping his husband back, ignoring the hooting from the audience and Tim’s small laugh before proceeding to kiss the living daylights out of his husband.

 


End file.
